When the Aliens finally came
by Jaime K. Hudson
Summary: Humanity knew this day would come... but not like this!


"_**When the Aliens finally came…"**_

By Jaime K. Hudson

Gigantic, mile-wide black triangles… Huge shapes, hanging in the late October skies, above many major cities around the world, each one blotting out the Sun! This was the first hour, when the Aliens finally came to visit Earth.

One of the massive black triangle craft hovered ever so silently, but quite ominously just the same, over Los Angeles, near Hollywood and Vine streets. Wisely, no aircraft, civilian or military, was allowed to fly within several miles of the large UFO's – even the TV News choppers. A sci-fi movie 'War of the Worlds' or 'Independence Day' style scenario was to be avoided or provoked, at all costs.

After several hours of hushed and breathless quiet, a small dark egg-shaped craft descended from the larger mother triangular ship – and then headed to a landing in the "Visitor" parking lot of Fox News. Half a dozen cameramen and a few commentators lined up at a discreet distance from the 'egg', which quickly opened up on one end, with a stairway ramp lowering from within.

After decades of alien/UFO mythology and, some might say, uninformed misinformation (and near hysteria?), the day of their arrival had finally come.

This was the first day…

After one week, all humanity on the planet would know that the 'Visitors' were humanoids, looking much like the average W.A.S.P. American – some with blonde hair, some with jet-black and blue-tinged hair, and some silvery-white. Two things stood out right away - they were all 6 to 8 feet tall, and all beautiful.

Soon, several of 'Them' had visited Disneyland, Universal Studios Tour, and other theme parks around the world. Some even attended a special screening of "2001" and "E.T.", held in their honour at the Hollywood Cinerama Dome theatre. They also attended, as Very Special Guests, a 'Star Trek' Convention in nearby Pasadena. It was rumoured that the Visitors were big fans of Spock – and Kirk!

When asked of their opinion of the Star Wars films, by one curious attendee, the aliens said they found those and other films and TV shows "Quite entertaining… Different."

When asked of their general first impression of humans, they said that they expected the average human to look like the TV and movie stars, and News anchor men and women they knew so well, from the many decades of receiving all Earth broadcasts. They were sadly disappointed, in this one regard…

A month after 'The Arrival', there was the first of many to come A-Wall Marts, or 'Alien Friendly' stores. 'They' seemed to enjoy browsing and shopping just as much as your next-door neighbours do, but these galactic neighbours liked to haggle a bit, and all Earth was told to kindly 'accommodate' these very special 'guests' – for the greater good. Oh, Lord…

Three months in from 'The Landing', the three co-leaders of 'The Visitors' met with the presidents of the 'Big-Three' of Earth – the USA, China, and Russia. This very first meeting went rather well, as the all too human politicians had sufficient time for their bruised ego's to recover and soothe, for being asked to wait until these celestial guests had time to visit all the natural and man-made wonders of the third rock from old Sol. The Earth leaders also had been asked to hold off, until after many very enthusiastic meetings, at welcoming dinners and events, with all of the movie and television stars, and other celebrities that the Visitors had requested, upon their first contact after arriving…

Three years later, the Earth's 'Guests' unceremoniously departed one night – for a destination as yet unknown.

They left mankind a few new technologies, such as anti-gravity generators.

Soon, fancier hotels offered anti-gravity beds for the most restful sleep imagined, and hologram-suites where any lifelike adventure could be safely and most economically lived out! And the best alternatives for long and sustainable energy and food production were made available, over the World Wide Web, so it could be used for all of the people's benefit. Also, several economy system models were shown and detailed, to give humanity other options, from the current and very broken-down ones.

The last transmitted message, received from the alien guests as they warped, or whatever they called it, into deep space, was more a suggestion than a promise:

They said that, if all Humanity 'played their cards right', to use a human saying, that we might be ready to be invited to join the Galactic Federation of Worlds –

In, perhaps, just about 100 years or so.

When all was said and done, all Earth slowly recovered from the big hangover, of the biggest welcome party of all time that it had kindly hosted for all the aliens.

It did seem, in the end, that The Visitors truly had lived up to their nickname…

The End


End file.
